Storyline Love Randy Orton One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when Allison is stuck in a storyline with Randy Orton? Randy Orton/OC I own nothing in this story


It all started with a storyline well I guess we could say it started off with a meeting I was having with Vince.

~Flashback~

I sat in Vince's office nervous. I don't know what I did wrong. I have been in the WWE for a month and I didn't do anything wrong from what I can recall. The door opened and I didn't even turn around. Someone sat next to me.

"Allison meet Randy Orton. Randy meet Allison. You two are going to be in a storyline." I turned to the person next to me.

"Hi." I said a little quietly.

"Hey." He said.

"Here are your scripts. You start later tonight." Vince handed us our script. We took our scripts and flipped through them. "Good luck you two." We stood up and left. Randy closed the door behind him as I leaned against the wall in the hall.

"Wow. I have only been in the WWE for only a month and I'm already in a storyline." I mumbled trying to start a conversation.

"The sooner we get this done the better." He mumbled before walking off. I went to my locker room and called Jeff. Ever since he left Smackdown, I haven't seen him.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Bro. Got a storyline."

"Spill"

"Well, I'm in a storyline with Randy Orton."

"Wait what?"

"I don't know how Vince put it together but he did."

"Wow. You and the Legend Killer. That'll be something. Got to make sure I watched it."

"Shut up." There was a knock at my locker room door. "Time for the promo I'll talk to you later. Love ya bro."

"Bye sis." I walked to the door.

"You ready?" Randy asked as I opened the door.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." We went to the ring. After we won our match, he kissed me just like planned in the storyline.

~End of Flashback~

I remember how his lips felt. Soft and moist. I looked at my flowers and remembered the first real date after the storyline.

~Flashback~

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself wearing a black mini and stilettos. My black hair was whisked up into a bun. There was a knock at my door. I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Allison." Randy greeted me.

"Hey Randy." I greeted him. He handed me some flowers. "Thank you. These are beautiful." I put them in a vase.

"You look more beautiful than usual." He complemented me.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I told him.

"Thanks. Are you ready?" he asked. He ended up taking me a very romantic restaurant.

~End of Flashback~

I picked up the flowers, they were the same kind that Randy got me for our first date, and saw my ring. I then remembered one of the happiest days of my relationship with Randy.

~Flashback~

I woke up and saw a Post-it attached to my forehead. I grabbed it and read it.

Allison

Please meet me where we had our first date 6:00 PM. I'll see you there.

Love,

Randy

I smiled as I got out of bed. I picked up Randy's daughter, Alana, (so in this story Randy and his wife, Sam, are divorced and they share custody over Alana) I fed her and took her back to her mom. After all of the errands I ran, I went to get ready. I wore a black dress and high heels. I got into my car and drove to the restaurant.

"Hi. I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Allison?"

"Randy Orton."

"Mr. Orton wanted me to give you this." He handed me a white plastic bag with hot food and a note.

"Thanks." I went into the car and read the note.

Allison my love,

Meet me at the beach.

Love,

Randy

I started the car and went to the beach. I got turned off the car and Randy came to the door.

"Hey Allison." He greeted me seriously.

"Hi. What is this? I went to the restaurant and I had to come here." I asked. He helped me out of the car. He put his hands over my eyes and put the bag in my hand. I giggled. We started walking. "What is going on? Randy!" finally we stopped.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He uncovered my eyes. There he set a beautiful romantic picnic on the beach. We ate the dinner and walked on the beach. We stopped and he looked at me. "You know I love you tight Allison?"

"Of course I know that! I love you too Randy!"

"You're my life and my world. You mean the world to me. So…" he got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Ring: .com/imgres?q=big+engagement+rings+for+women&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1027&bih=616&tbm=isch&tbnid=WcUybQsXQfsgRM:&imgrefurl=.com/news/2011/02/21/the-worlds-largest-diamonds/&docid=rhQ9knTPsxZVXM&imgurl=./liveimages/when%252Bit%252Bcomes%252Bto%252Bdiamond%252Bengagement%252Brings%252Bthe%252Bbigger%252Bthe%252Bbetter%252Bbut%252Bhow%252Bbig%252Bis%252Btoo%252Bbig_16000168_800418998_0_0_14003961_&w=300&h=300&ei=Ha4hT_tMoeM0QGVp7TSCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=330&sig=100402466370028585364&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&tx=56&ty=44 "Allison, will you marry me?"

~End of Flashback~

Matt's girlfriend, Kris, placed a white veil on my head as I started at the mirror with my hands over my stomach. I took a deep breath.

"Hey is my little girl ready?" my dad popped his head into the room. I nodded. I wouldn't want this any other way. My dad and I linked arms and we walked to the back of the church. I took a deep breath and smiled. Today I was the happiest day of my life.

~Vows~

"Allison, I not only promise you, but I guaranteed we will be so much happier. I didn't know that what love was but now I know that love is standing right within you. I love you Allison so much. My life is complete now that I have you." Randy said. I took a deep breath.

"Randy, I know that I love you so much and I would do anything for you. Especially, carrying our baby. Today is the best day of my life. Not only am I marrying my soul mate and the love of my life but, I found out today that we are going to be parents." I said.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded.

"Yeah." I added in a whisper.

"That's amazing." He whispered.

" I know. I love you so much Randy."

"I love you too Allison."

"Let's move on with the wedding." So Randy and I became Mr. and Mrs. Randy Keith Orton. And it all started with a storyline.


End file.
